Midnight Moon
by LCarter12
Summary: New Moon with a drama twist!
1. Preface

**Preface**

I always knew it was too good to be true. I always knew that there was no way Edward Cullen could ever love me, but I allowed myself to believe it anyway. He told me that he loved me and I was his life. The sad part is that I believed him. I mean really how could he ever love me? Isabella Swan? I'm plain and boring. I'm not really that pretty. I've never had a boyfriend and not one guy has ever called me pretty. I've always been invisible.

Edward made me feel like a teenager for the first time. He made me feel beautiful inside and out. He brought me to life. I love and trusted him and he betrayed me. He ripped my heart out then stomped all over it. He told me that he didn't love me, that he was leaving and he didn't want me to come with him. I pleaded with him over and over, but he left me there in the woods on the forest floor sobbing.

I will never forget that day. It will forever hunt me. I feel so lifeless, but I also feel intense pain. Sometimes I just can't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I thought he would be the one I would spend forever with, but I guess my fairytale ending wasn't to be. Something in the back of my mine tells me that he still does love me, but I can't bring myself to believe that. If he loved me, he wouldn't have left me. He would've stayed by my side. He would've loved me.

I can't believe I allowed him to manipulate me. He played me like his fucking piano. I've been crying for four weeks straight none stop over that fucking hypocrite. That bloodthirsty bastard. Fucking monstrous prevaricator. Damn tyrannical fucker. I can't believe I wasted four weeks of my fucking life crying and wallowing in sorrow. Fuck this shit! No more fucking crying. No more wallowing.

All the shit he told me was bullshit. I actually thought he loved me. I actually thought his family loved me, but I guess I thought wrong. They didn't even say good-bye. To hell with him. To hell with them all. I don't need this shit. I Isabella Marie Swan be damned if I self-destruct.

**A Psychotic Woman, **

_Isabella Marie Swan_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

I decided it was time for a big change. I changed my style, attitude and the way I carry myself. My hair is now layered blonde on the top and bottom with chocolate brown in the middle. I no longer wear baggy t-shirts and baggy jeans. I have a new unique and Original look. Not to sound conceited or toot my own horn, but toot toot bitch I'm the shit. It's not being conceited when you know you the shit and I know I'm the shit. You can hate it or love it I could careless shit.

Today I've decided to rock a red spaghetti strap shirt, a dark denim mini skirt with a red outline thread with red peek-toe pumps that have a leather strap on the back with small chains attached to the strap (Two chains in top of the foot, one on the bottom on the heel) to school today. I also decided to wear my hair down in volumized spiral curls. I applied some red eye liner, mascara and some clear lip gloss on my lips. After I grabbed my Jan Sport backpack and cell phone then went downstairs.

_Oh, god Charlie's still here._

"Morning, Bella." Charlie greeted

"Charlie." I said and nodded in agreement

I sat my backpack on the chair and my phone on the table then started towards the fridge.

"Bella, where are your clothes?" Charlie asked

_We go through this damn conversation almost every damn day. I don't even know why he tries. Like, seriously dude. I wonder if he just does this shit to annoy me._

"On my body." I replied filling a glass with milk

"I think you should go change." He said

"And I think you should fuck off." I said taking a pop tart out the box

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!!" he yelled

"I will speak to you anyway I want to, Charlie. And you will not yell at me." I said putting the milk back in the fridge.

"ISABELLA SWAN YOU ARE GOING TO GO UP THOSE STAIRS AND CHANGE THIS INSTANT!!" he yelled

I didn't even respond. I just drank my milk and ate my pop tart looking at him like he was retarded.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND LOOK AT ME!!! GO CHANGE!!" he continued

"ISABELLA SW--" he started

"SHUT UP!" I said loudly

His faced turned bright red and his left eye started twitching, but he didn't open his month not once. I finished eating my pop tart and drinking my milk in peace. After I was done I put the glass in the sink, picked up my backpack and phone then started for the door.

"Have a nice day chief." I said once I had the door open and closed it right after I said it not waiting for his response cause personally I don't give a fuck what he has to say.

I unlocked the door to my cherry red mustang, got in then started to drive. I have a feeling today is going to be different. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that I can't shake. _Why can't I shake this feeling? I feel like something unusual is going to happen. Something… _Suddenly my ringtone rang in my ears startling me out of my thoughts.

_You see dat outfit bitch  
I'm killin you hoes _

_Cute face and ass swoll  
I'm killin you hoes _

_I got the best pussy out  
I'm killin you hoes _

_And ain't non you can do about  
I'm killin you hoes_

Incoming Call: *_Jessica S.* (Skeezer)_

_God, it's too damn early for gossip!_

**Bella: Hey Jess. What up?**

_Jessica: Oh, my god Bella. Guess what story is on front page of the school news paper?_

**Bella: What?**

_Jessica: Bella Swan && Josh King _

**Bella: What the Hell? Who is Josh King?**

_Jessica: The new Quarterback._

**Bella: I still don't know who he is. **

_Jessica: Well, he knows you. The article says that you guys met in a club at a bar, you had sex and it has a quote of him saying you're good at what you do._

**Bella: Who the hell is he? He's delusion. He has to be ignorant or just fucking retarded.**

_Jessica: (Laughs) Bella it's a very descriptive article. And if I must say you are very talented. _

**Bella: (Laughs) Whatever, Jess. I'm pulling in the Parking lot right now. Come over to my car slut. (Giggles)**

_Jessica: Okay, bitch. (Giggles)_

**Bella: K, Slut. (Click)**

I parked my car, grabbed my backpack and phone then stepped out the car. I put my backpack on the hood of my car then sat on the hood. Soon I could see Jessica approaching me with a news paper in her hand.

"Here read it for yourself." She said once she got near me

"Naw. I'm coo. I don't want to get mad off some guy I don't know." I said

"Wait, there he is right there." She said pointing at a god

He has messy brownish red hair, tanned skin, green eyes and long lean muscular body.

"Fuck." I moaned "He's hot with two t's." I said rubbing my legs together

"Yeah, I know. He is hot." She replied

"Why haven't I noticed him before? I mean shit. I would like to climb on him and go for a couple rides." I said starring at his perfect ass

Jess didn't respond so I looked over at her. Her face was set in shock.

"What Jess?" I said really curious and slightly confused

"The Cullens'." She choked out pointing a finger toward the opposite side of the parking lot.

_What the Fuck?_

"What?" I asked really confused

"The Cullens'." She said again starring at the opposite side of the Parking lot

I look up to see all five of the Cullens' starring at me in shock.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

When my eyes converge on the Cullens' my mind went wild.

_Alice you bitch! What the fuck are you all doing?! You guys have some fucking nerves you fucking parasites. No, you damn ticks. Fuck it scratch that shit you damn leeches! You fuckers are so going to pay for showing your fucking faces in my town again!_

"Bella, Josh is starring at you." Jess said finally snapping out her daze

I turned my head to see Josh looking at me with sex eyes. I got off my car then opened the door and put my backpack on the seat.

"Jess, I'll caught you later." I said taking the news paper she had then started walking towards Josh

When I reached him I flipped my hair and flashed him the paper.

"What the fuck?" I asked lifting a brow

"Obviously, it's a compliment on how good you are at what you do." He said cockily with a smirk on his face

"First, sweetie I'm not good at what I do I'm the best. No scratch that I'm the fucking shit. Second, you can't actually compliment on something you've never had. Third I don't even know who you are. This is my first time ever talking you. Fourth, what the fuck is this damn article. Fifth, are you delusion or are you just fucking retarded?" I said sassily

"Feisty, I like that." he said cockily

"Cocky, I like that. Must guys would've just tuck dick and ran." I said

"Well, what can I say I'm Josh Mutha fucking King and I can have any chick I want " he smirked that cocky smirk again

"I've never heard of you." I said tilting my head and lifting a brow

"Oh, baby you will never forget my name cause soon you'll be screaming it." He said cockily

Before I could respond I heard a low growl and I turned to see Edward with his jaw clenched.

"Fuck off, Cullen." I growled

"I highly doubt that would ever happen because, I don't get fucked. I does the fucking." I said cockily

"Is that right?" he asked

"Damn straight. And if your lucky you'll live to see the next day." I said with a small smile

"And why---" I cut him off

"Why did you write the article?" I asked

"I had to get your attention somehow." He said

"Um… How about, hi Bella I'm Josh King." I said sarcastically

"Well---" I cut him off

"Let me guess, I didn't notice you so you made up this damn article about you sexing me?"

"Yep." He said popping the p

"I see right though you like you bathe in Windex. So tell me Mr. King?"

"What?" he said curiously

"Why you so obsessed with getting me?" I asked

"I---" he was cut off

_RIIINNNGG!_

"See you around." I said with a wink

1st, 2nd and 3rd periods went by quickly. I walked into the lunch room and started towards the lunch line when I felt my phone vibrate.

_New Text Message:_

_I'm sorry for what I did. I hope you forgive me. I hope you want to see me. Renee asked Charlie if I could come down and go to school with you && Charlie said yes. I'll be there tomorrow at 5:00 pm. Be at the air port on time to pick me up Izzy B. I've missed you so much! I hope you've missed me! Can't wait to see you!_

_Love ya,_

_--Brandon_

_Reply:_

_I missed you so much Bran Bran! I can't wait to see you!_

_Love ya,_

_--Izzy B_

I know my emotions must've been on a all time high because Jasper looked at me confused, but I just gave him my 'What the fuck are you looking at?' look, flipped him the bird then kept it pushing.

_Time to plan a party! _My mind screamed.

After I got my food I begin to walk to the table. When I got to the table Ang was already there.

"Ang, guess what?" I said happily

"What?" she asked slowly

"My best friend Brandon is coming to Forks tomorrow!" I said bouncing in my seat

"Brandon? You've never talked about him." She said

"I know. When I left Phoenix we weren't talking to each other, because of some chick." I said dryly

"His girlfriend?" Ang asked

"Yeah. She didn't like me because she said Brandon and I were too close." I said shrugging a shoulder

"So, he chose her over you?" Ang asked

"It's complicated. My last week of school in Phoenix we didn't speak to each other or even look at each other. I didn't speak to him because he didn't speak to me. It was clear that he chose her over me which kind of hurt, but then again it made sense. I didn't tell him I was leaving, I just pack my things and headed here to Forks.

I left our house in Phoenix one week before my mom did. I guess Brandon stopped by to see me, but I wasn't there. My mom told him I had moved with my dad. He tried to call me a couple times, but I had my cell phone turned off. I actually didn't want to talk to him even though I missed him. So it's still complicated." I said

"I think you guys will patch it up." Ang said with a sincere smile

"I think so too, but I still hate that chick." I said curling my fingering as if making quotation marks

"Why are you making quotation marks with your fingers?" Ang asked confused

"Oh, those weren't quotation marks. I'm practicing what I want to do to her eyes." I stated causing Ang to laugh

"Sooo, I saw the school newspaper this morning." She said

"Yeah, Josh king is such a liar." I said running my finger's through my hair

"I know. The night he said that happened you were with me." She said

"Oh." Was my only response

"You didn't read it , did you?" Ang asked

"Nope." I said popping the p

"I can tell."

"Yeah, I didn't even know who he was until today." I said

"I know. He use to always try to get your attention, but you never noticed."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah. He did everything, but shoved his dick in your pussy." Ang said

I giggled then said. "Why haven't I noticed him?"

"I don't know. He is the hottest guy on campus. Well second hottest guy." She said

I raised both eyebrows in confusion.

"Edward Cullen." Ang said

I gave her my 'What the fuck look'. "Ang, I think Josh has Edward beat. Josh has the most Sexiest eyes I've ever seen." I said slightly dazed rubbing my thighs together

"Someone likes Josh. Someone likes Josh." Ang said in a sing song voice

"I do not." I said with a smile

"Yeah you do." Ang teased

"No, I don't." I said straight faced

"Be careful. He is a player. Bella. He just uses girls for his own benefit." She said

"He sounds like a male me." I said with a smirk

"Worst." She stated

"Hmmm. So he's a conceited bastard?" I questioned

She nodded.

"I'll have a lot of fun knocking him down a couple pegs." I said smiling evilly

"Bella, what are you planning?" Ang said with caution

"Nothing." I said in my innocent voice.

"Surrrre." She said followed by an eye roll

"Oh, I'm going to have a party tomorrow for my best friend. You coming." I said

"Fa sho. You know I'm down." She replied

"Coo. Ready to announce it?" I said

"Let's do it." She replied

We walked over to the two tables in the middle of the cafeteria and stood in front of the two tables.

"Move." Ang and I said at the same time and all of the people scattered, tripping over each other to get out of our way.

We pushed the two tables together then stood on top of them. Soon everyone was quiet.

"I'M HAVING A PARTY---" I was interrupted by cheers. "FRIDAY; THIS IS TOMORROW AT MY HOUSE FOR MY BEST FRIEND'S ARRIVAL. IT IS INVITATION ONLY, SO IF YOU SHOW UP AT MY PARTY WITHOUT AN INVITATION YOU WILL NOT GET IN. I WILL HAND OUT INVITATIONS TOMORROW AT LUNCH. HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READY TO GET DRUNK OFF YOUR ASSES!" I said loudly then Ang and I stepped off the table.

_I really don't feel like shopping for this party. Who can I get to do it for me? Alice. Just because, I don't like her doesn't mean I can't use her._

"Angela!" I heard someone yell

"Later, Bella." Ang said giving me a hug

"Later." I said hugging her back then she skipped away

I begun to walk towards the Cullen's. When I reached them I tilted my head to the side then lifted a brow silently asking what the fuck.

"Bella, I'm so sor---" Edward started

"Shut up." I said and he gasped

"Don't talk to him that way." Rosalie hissed

"Bitch, I can talk to him any way I want to talk to him. You have lost yo damn mind bitch you better go find that mutha fucker before you end up bald." I said sassily then Alice gasped

"Bitch--" Rose started

"Rosalie, I think you should stop--" Alice started

"Bitch, you think just because you dyed your hair you badass--" I stopped her

"Hold that thought." I said then begun walking back to my table

When I got to my table I picked up my purse then begun to walk back to the Cullen's.

When I got there I said. "Continue."

"You ain't shit. You ain't got nothing on me. Bitch you still plain. You----" I cut her off by Holding up a lit lighter towards her hair then spraying hair spray over the lit flame.

I watched as the flames swallowed her hair. Emmett jumped up then started throwing milk on Rosalie's hair. When the flames were out she looked at me with tears in her eyes then ran towards the exit with Emmett running after her. I looked down at Alice then said.

"You're shopping for the party I'm having. Get your ass on it ASAP." I said then walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Author's Note: I love your reviews. For the people that would like a sneak peak of the upcoming chapters before I post them PM and send me a DOCX connection. If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me. If you want your name in the story PM me. I'll give you a background look of the upcoming characters.**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I hate writer's block. By the way I have updated 'The Scandalous life of Bella Swan' && ' Live by the gun, or die by the Bullet'. **_

_**Chapter 3: Arrival**_

As I stepped off the last stair of the staircase I was in awe. I love our new and improved home. I'm so happy I 'talked' Charlie into adding on onto the house. I twirled around admiring Alice's handy work. She decorated the house beautifully. I breathed in the fresh smell of the different types of beautiful flowers she had in tall beautiful crystal vases.

I walked to the backyard and it was just as beautiful as the inside of the house. There were striking, colorful blinking lights in the trees and brushes. In the middle of every table was a set of 12 shot glasses, sour apple vodka, Raspberry vodka, Classic vodka, lemon vodka, orange vodka, apple vodka, grape vodka, black cherry vodka, blueberry vodka, cherry vodka, citrus vodka, lemon lime vodka, passion-fruit vodka, pineapple vodka, strawberry vodka, watermelon vodka and coffee vodka.

_See its drink hard or take yo pussy ass home! No, I'm just joking, if you don't want vodka take yo ass to the bar and get a fruity drink, pussy._

The crystal clear pool had about 6 beach balls sitting on top of the surface of the water and a couple yards away there was a table that had dozens and dozens of towels. Next to that table was a table with floats, rifts, and giant bowls filled with water balloons on it. Across, the yard was five tables full food. One table had giant bowels of Candy, cookies, chips, nacho cheese, chili, pretzels, cheese dip, sour cream and onion dip, ranch dip, salsa and more.

The second table had all different types of seafood that include: Crab, lobster, shrimp and more. The third table had dozens of different topping Pizza Hut pizzas along with bread sticks, cheese sticks and several types of sauces. The forth table had numerous types of delicious pastries. And the fifth table had all types of beverages such as: sodas, juices and more.

_Looks like things are going smoothly; time to go pick up Brandon._

As I drove to the air port I thought about the many outcomes of this situation. I could only hope that this would go smoothly, but doubt still lingers in the back of my mind. As I pulled up to the air port and stepped out of my car and I was instantly memerized by his beauty. His tanned skin just as flawless as the last time I seen him. The perfert features of his face has only gotten more flawlessly perfect. His striking green eyes still as beautiful as the first day I starred into them. His full red lips still looked as delicious as the first time I kissed them. His body as fuckable as ever. I knew one thing;_ I had to make him mine._

As I begin to walk towards him I heard a car pull up next to me. I looked to see that it was no one other than the one and only Edward Cullen.

"Hello, Love." He said in a low voice

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to give you a good visual of the party. I am working on the next chapter as I type. Remember reviews are love and love is reviews.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**-Lcarter12 **_

I


End file.
